


NSFW Fanart, Good Omens Style

by hikaru9



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Aziraphale in Lingerie (Good Omens), Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Fishnets, Hemipenes, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Priest Kink, Roleplay, Wings, Xenophilia, changing efforts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2021-04-07
Packaged: 2021-04-20 18:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/pseuds/hikaru9
Summary: A place to keep my NSFW art.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 338





	1. Bilarzo's DTIYS attempt

**Author's Note:**

> I did the NSFW DTIYS by [bilarzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/pseuds/bilarzo) which can be found in [chapter 28](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690222/chapters/52004986) of her [NSFW Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690222/chapters/49143851) collection here on ao3.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketchy pic of husbands, Aziraphale taking them in hand.


	3. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex with wings out, top!Crowley, bottom!Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to finish and post this yesterday, but I was stuck in bed sick all day. Also I have given up on anatomy and physics/ gravity. We're just gonna go with it guys.


	4. Cuddly Lap Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale naked in Crowley's lap


	5. Angel Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley stops time at the Ritz to have dessert. NSFW Image featuring cunnilingus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for the Kinks4Kindness zine _Forbidden Fantasies_. Illustration based off a fic by [Bettythetl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/bettythetl) featured in the publication.


	6. Caught up in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley in Aziraphale's lap. NSFW image featuring a naked butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sidetrek! check out her [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sidetrek2) and [Tumblr](https://sidetrek.tumblr.com/)


	7. Blasphemous Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale having sex, Crowley with his wings and fangs out, and Aziraphale dressed in a cassock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday gift for Sidetrek!


	8. Lust: Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW image from the the k4k zine, Seductive Sins. Crowley with 2 dicks, and Aziraphale in Lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of two images done for the k4k charity zine, _Seductive Sins_. This one is to the theme of Lust.


	9. Wrath: Breathplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW image from the the k4k zine, Seductive Sins. Forceful, consensual sex with a scaled Crowley holding Aziraphale down, hand on throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of two images done for the k4k charity zine, _Seductive Sins_. This one is to the theme of Wrath.


	10. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley overwhelmed by a blowjob from Aziraphale (nsfw illustration)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as [wargoddess9](https://wargoddess9.tumblr.com/)


End file.
